El deseo de Tenten
by 17-Heaven
Summary: Gai tramaba algo. Lee siguiendo sus indicaciones al pie de la letra. Y Neji ¿será capaz de soportarlos sin volverse loco durante los siguientes días... por el bien de Tenten?


**Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

_Hola! Les traigo otro fic, esta vez en honor a Tenten por su cumpleñaos. Quise subirlo antes pero no tenía tiempo de pasarlo a limpio =(. Y los días pasaban y pasaban hasta hoy =)._

_Tal vez encuentren a Neji un poco occ, pero era necesario para el toque cómico XD Cómo me gusta molestarlo! jajajaja. Sin más, me despido y espero que lo disfruten! Si es así (o no) haganmelo saber... con un **review**! =D_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>El deseo de Tenten<span>

Tenten soltó un suspiro cansino y prosiguió a secarse el sudor de su cara cuando su sensei los detuvo felicitándolos por el entrenamiento de ese día. Lee, como siempre, le agradeció emocionado al hombre, con una alegría que triplicaba la de Neji y ella juntas. Parecía que el chico simplemente había corrido un par de vueltas. A veces ella se preguntaba de dónde sacaba semejante energía; así como su entrenamiento, pensaba Tenten, a veces resultaba más cansador que experimentar una misión en carne propia. No que ella se estuviera quejando al respecto. Era lo que debían hacer si querían ser más fuertes, y si Neji y Lee se esforzaban al ritmo que lo hacían, ella no iba a ser la única que se quedara atrás.

Antes de dejar el terreno de entrenamiento, Gai invitó a sus pupilos a comer, disculpándose con Tenten ya que necesitaba tener "una apasionante plática de hombre a hombre con sus muchachos". La castaña intercambió miradas entre sus dos compañeros, pudiendo notar que ambos compartían la misma expresión de extrañeza que ella, añadiendo que la del Hyuuga además contenía cierta desconfianza. A pesar de sus insistentes reclamos, Maito Gai no cedió; por lo que, dando un último vistazo a sus compañeros de equipo, se despidió de ellos encaminándose rumbo a su casa con una profunda duda y curiosidad.

_¿Qué será aquello que Gai-sensei tanto tiene que hablar con Neji y Lee como para no incluirme en la conversación?_

_.*.*.*.*._

— ¿Qué es lo que tiene que hablar con nosotros? Ya que no invitó a Tenten, imagino que se trata sobre ella, ¿no? —inquirió Neji.

— ¡Oh, ya sé! —exclamó Rock Lee, haciendo sobresaltar al Hyuuga a su lado— ¿Se trata sobre Tenten, Gai-sensei?

Neji arqueó una ceja. ¿_Realmente? ¿Realmente está hablando en serio?_

Gai sonrió satisfecho— Ese es mi pupilo… Siempre tan perceptivo, Lee.

— ¡Gracias, Gai-sensei!

— Yo lo dije primero… —masculló el pelilargo. Maito Gai vanagloriaba al que fuera su yo en miniatura como si éste hubiera descubierto el escondite de Orochimaru. Siendo Tenten la única ausente, era obvio que tenía que ver con su compañera de equipo. No habían pasado ni 15 minutos desde que habían llegado a Ichiraku Ramen y ya lo estaban exasperando.

Bajó su vista hacia el tazón de ramen que tenía adelante para luego seguir comiendo. Era un lugar que frecuentaba bastante, no por gusto propio ya que el ramen no era una comida que le fascinara, pero era el primer lugar al que uno recurría cuando buscaba algo barato y rápido, de modo que muchas veces comía ahí con varios de sus camaradas. Además, ahí brindaban buena atención al público y estaba ubicado estratégicamente cerca de la entrada a la aldea y donde circulaba bastante gente. Aunque últimamente los precios habían aumentado pero como Gai pagaba por los tres platos, lo tenía sin cuidado.

De repente, Neji sintió la tensión en el ambiente. Maito Gai había dejado de reír y ahora adoptaba una postura seria, mucho más seria. Seguramente sólo era la fachada, sólo estaba aparentando, pensó Neji. Aunque por otro lado no le sorprendía: tanto de Gai como de Lee, de ambos se podía esperar cualquier cosa.

— Muchachos, tenemos algo que hacer. Pero deben tener cuidado porque puede llegar a ser peligroso, incluso pueden salir heridos.

— ¿Cómo una misión? —preguntó Lee al tiempo que sacaba una libreta y un lápiz.

— Bueno… puedes verlo de esa manera.

— ¿De qué está hablando? —preguntó Neji.

— Dentro de unos días… es el cumpleaños de Tenten.

— ¿El cumpleaños… de Tenten? —repitió Lee como si fuera información ultra secreta.

— Sí, el cumpleaños de Tenten.

— El cumpleaños de Tenten.

— Sí, el cumplea…

— ¡Ya paren de hacer el ridículo ustedes dos! —protestó el Hyuuga.

Gai carraspeó la garganta para continuar— Como estaba diciendo… ¿Sí, Lee? —dijo al ver que su pupilo levantaba la mano como quien quiere preguntar algo… cuando está en la academia.

— Disculpe Gai-sensei, pero… ¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños de Tenten?

Neji se giró a verlo— ¡¿No sabes la fecha en que nació tu propia compañera?

— Emm… ¿pasado mañana?

— El 9 de marzo, dentro de ocho días. Cumple 16 años, por si tampoco sabías eso —dijo con ironía.

— ¡Oh! Excelente información, Neji —contestó para luego tomar nota de todo lo que había dicho el Hyuuga.

Neji suspiró— ¿Cómo puede haber peligro en algo como eso?

— Es una posibilidad, Neji. Está en nuestras manos lograr que nuestra querida Tenten tenga un apasionante y juvenil cumpleaños, y como shinobis que somos, debemos estar preparados para cualquier circunstancia que se nos cruce en nuestro glorioso camino.

— …

— ¿Nuestras manos? —murmuró Lee con su vista puesta en ambas manos.

Maito Gai bebió el caldo de su tazón y luego de terminar su comida, dijo— Entonces, ¿ya saben lo que van a hacer?

Neji cerró los ojos pensando en eso cuando sintió que un brazo -el brazo de Lee- lo rodeaba por el cuello.

— ¡Neji y yo le haremos un pastel!

El Hyuuga le dedicó una mirada de odio a su compañero, cuyo rostro estaba pegado al suyo, y le pareció ver que los ojos de Lee despedían fuego.

— ¡De ninguna forma! Habla por ti mismo —respondió empujando el brazo del chico.

La expresión de Lee cambió a una de tristeza— Pero Neji… es por la primavera de la juventud de Tenten…

— Yo no voy a cocinar —estableció el pelilargo.

Rock Lee no le insistió más al ver que una vena comenzaba a palpitar en la sien de su amigo— No pongas esa cara, mi amigo, te vas a arrugar. El pastel lo haré yo.

Gai volvió a hablar— Muy bien. Lo siguiente que haremos…

.*.*.*.*.

**Misión**: Cumpleaños de Tenten.

**Hora**: 9:18 a.m.

**Lugar**: bosque.

**Días restantes**: 7

La mañana del día siguiente, el equipo Gai se había reunido en un bosque para realizar su entrenamiento de rutina. Estaban haciendo estiramientos cuando Neji miró de reojo a su compañera de equipo, observando que ella mantenía la misma expresión de enfado en el rostro. _Esto es malo_. Era obvio que seguía molesta por no haber sido invitada el día anterior, y Tenten era demasiado terca como para simplemente olvidarlo y dejarlo pasar. _Genial. Lo que me faltaba, que el único miembro cuerdo del equipo no me hable_. Neji suspiró.

Rock Lee se acercó amistosamente a la chica, quien conservaba una actitud neutral. Neji los observó silenciosamente.

— Tenten… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

— ¿Qué?

Lee sonrió— ¿A quiénes te gustaría invitar a…? ¡Ouch! —se quejó al sentir una roca golpearle la cabeza— ¡Neji! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

_Justo a tiempo_. El Hyuuga dio un salto para quedar al lado de sus compañeros— Disculpa, no medí mi fuerza.

_¿Qué les pasa a estos dos?_— Lee, ¿me decías…?

El chico se frotaba dónde Neji lo había golpeado— Ah sí, decía que a quiénes te gust…

Neji no le permitió terminar la oración puesto que le tapó la boca con su mano y enseguida contestó— Lo que Lee quiso decir es qué personas te agradan.

— Bueno… supongo que los chicos con los que tomamos el examen para Chuunin, Ino y sus compañeros de equipo… tu prima, el chico ese Kiba y el otro que usa gafas oscuras… y Sakura, además de ustedes claro. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

— Ah ya sabes, Lee y sus preguntas sin sentido —se alejó con su compañero lo suficientemente lejos de ella para que no los escuchara—. ¡Idiota! Eso estuvo cerca. Si le preguntas de esa manera, se dará cuenta.

— Tienes razón, Neji. Lo siento.

— Como sea, ahora ya sabes a quiénes invitar.

.*.*.*.*.

**Misión**: Cumpleaños de Tenten.

**Hora**: 16:23 p.m.

**Lugar**: calles de Konoha.

**Días restantes**: 5

Habían acordado que se dividirían las tareas: Lee entregaría las invitaciones y Neji haría una reserva en Barbe-Q para el día 9 de marzo, aproximadamente para doce personas. Claro que Neji con "dividir" había querido decir cada uno por separado, pero Lee insistió en que vayan juntos porque debían reforzar los vínculos de equipo y amistad entre ellos. Y así, Lee fue hablando durante todo el camino mientras que el Hyuuga intentaba ignorarlo. Cuando llegaron al restaurante, notaron que ahí estaban Chouji y Shikamaru, de manera que les comentaron acerca del cumpleaños de su amiga después de hacer la reserva.

Después de caminar por alrededor de una hora más se encontraron con el hombre que fuera su sensei, quien tenía un ojo morado y la mejilla hinchada.

— ¡Hola, muchachos! ¿Están haciendo vibrar el poder de su juventud?

Rock Lee se preocupó inmediatamente— ¿Qué le pasó, Gai-sensei?

— ¿Por esto? Bueno ya que Tenten admira a Tsunade-sama había pensado en regalarle una foto autografiada por ella. Pero creo que cuando quise tomarle una fotografía la Hokage malinterpretó las cosas…

_Ahora nuestro sensei es un pervertido. ¿Qué hice yo para merecer un equipo así?_ Pensó Neji.

.*.*.*.*.

**Misión**: Cumpleaños de Tenten.

**Hora**: 11:00 a.m.

**Lugar**: casa de Lee.

**Días restantes**: 2

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó un chico de blancos ojos al entrar a la cocina, la cual era un completo desastre y sobre una mesa había lo que parecían ser dos pasteles.

Rock Lee sacó un tercer pastel del horno— Otro quemado… —suspiró desanimado— Es el tercero que preparo. El primero también se me quemó y el segundo quedó crudo. Tal perece que los pasteles son demasiado delicados para mis llamas de la juventud… Esta misión resultó más difícil de lo que pensé.

Si lo analizaba, el desastre de su compañero junto con lo que le había pasado a su sensei días atrás, ahora Neji entendía la parte que podía llegar a ser peligrosa— Déjalo. Yo me encargo de eso.

— ¿Vas a cocinar?

— ¡No! Por supuesto que no. Le pediré a alguien más que lo haga.

Más tarde en la baticu… es decir en el clan Hyuuga.

— Neechan? No, no la he visto en toda la mañana. Creo que salió con mi padre —dijo Hanabi.

— Ya veo —conociendo las habilidades culinarias de su prima, Neji había buscado a Hinata para pedirle que haga un pastel para el cumpleaños. Pero el tiempo se acababa y si se había ido con Hiashi, lo más probable era que volvieran tarde—. Hanabi-sama, ¿puedo pedirle algo?

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué se trata? —el chico le contó sobre el cumpleaños de Tenten— Ahh, ¿para tu novia?

— ¡No es mi novia! Ella es mi compañera de equipo.

Hanabi soltó una carcajada ante la reacción de su primo— Está bien, está bien. Pero necesito que vayas a comprar unas cosas: tráeme harina, huevos, azúcar, esencia de vainilla… —se interrumpió a sí misma dudando unos instantes— Mejor iré yo, no sea que me traigas otra cosa. No tienes pinta de saber sobre el tema.

— ¿Qué?

— Ah cierto, no tengo dinero. ¡Ven conmigo Neji-niisan! —dijo al mismo tiempo que jalaba de su brazo.

.*.*.*.*.

**Misión**: Cumpleaños de Tenten.

**Hora**: 10:30 a.m.

**Lugar**: calles de Konoha.

**Días restantes**: 0

— Es un lindo día, ¿no crees?

Tenten había comenzado el día de su cumpleaños de muy buena manera, y claro que el buen tiempo ayudaba. Además ya había tenido su primera sorpresa del día: Neji Hyuuga había ido a buscarla a su casa. Se preguntaba cuántas sorpresas más la aguardarían.

Su acompañante le respondió de forma distraída— Sí.

La chica lo miró con curiosidad— ¿En qué piensas? —pero el Hyuuga no emitió ni una palabra— No vas a decírmelo —Tenten sonrió tenuemente, sabía que él no respondería.

— Estaba pensando en que es un alivio tener a alguien normal en el equipo.

Tenten soltó una carcajada— Ya me parecía raro que vayas a comer con ellos dos. ¡Apuesto a que te volvieron loco!

— ¿Todavía sigues molesta por lo del otro día?

— No… ya no.

Neji la miró con extrañeza al oír lo que la castaña había dicho. Ella nunca se daba por vencida, aunque se tratara sobre ese tipo de cosas. Sin decir nada más, ambos siguieron caminando por las concurridas calles de la aldea; y luego de unos minutos, como supuso él, ella le preguntó:

— ¿Y de qué estuvieron hablando?

— ¿No era que ya no estabas molesta? —contra-preguntó.

— No lo estoy, pero nunca dije que había olvidado el asunto. Sólo responde mi pregunta.

Neji cerró los ojos— No puedo decírtelo.

Ella se cruzó de brazos— ¡¿Por qué?

— Porque no —Neji la observó de reojo mientras que ella murmuraba "no es justo". Sin embargo, al instante siguiente su expresión cambió a una de alegría.

— ¡Mira, Neji! Una tienda de armas —exclamó señalando en dirección a ese lugar—. Nunca antes lo había visto, debe ser nuevo. ¡Vamos a ver! —dijo apurando el paso mientras él la seguía unos metros más atrás.

Una pequeña sonrisa surcó la cara de Neji. A pesar de que la castaña era una persona extrovertida y algo inquieta, estando con ella Neji sentía una paz que no había encontrado en otra persona. A pesar de que a veces ella se comportaba como una chiquilla -como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento- él disfrutaba de su compañía; no sabía muy bien por qué, pero se sentía bien. Y la actitud infantil que la castaña adoptaba le recordaba a la Tenten que él había conocido en la academia, la primera que se había animado a hablarle a él, al solitario Neji Hyuuga. En un principio se había preguntado, ¿por qué había decidido dar un paseo con ella? Por supuesto, era como un descanso para él luego de pasar tantas horas junto a los excéntricos de Gai y Lee. Claro, esa había sido la razón desde el principio… ¿o acaso era por algo más?

Tenten quedó maravillada con el local. Había gran variedad de armas y herramientas ninja, incluso algunas provenientes de tierras lejanas. Compró un juego de seis shuriken, una nueva kusarigama y cuatro kunai. Feliz con su compra, la castaña kunoichi estaba saliendo del local cuando vio una extraña caja sobre un estante. Era negra con bordes dorados y en su interior yacían dos kodachi gemelas(*), cuyo metal parecía espejo.

— Son hermosas… —se fijó cuánto dinero le quedaba y descubrió que muy poco. Con una pequeña esperanza le preguntó al vendedor por el precio pero al oír la respuesta, se desilusionó.

Una vez afuera de la tienda, Tenten suspiró— Realmente las quería… eran perfectas. Tendré que ahorrar si las quiero. ¡Me voy a esforzar mucho! —dijo con decisión—. Sólo espero que para ese entonces el señor no las haya vendido —entonces se dio cuenta de que alguien más respiraba a su lado— ¡Oh, lo siento! Por un momento olvidé que estabas aquí, Neji —dijo con una risita.

— Ya me había dado cuenta.

— ¡Perdón, perdón! —le dedicó una alegre sonrisa— Gracias por acompañarme.

El joven shinobi desvió la mirada— Sí, claro.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, Tenten encontró algo inusual aquella situación. Era la primera vez que ellos dos se veían, solos, sin tener que entrenar o llevar a cabo una misión. Y que el mismo Neji fuera a su casa para invitarla a dar un paseo… _Esto debe ser una señal_. De manera que si quería que se hiciera realidad su deseo, tal vez esta era su oportunidad… y debía aprovecharla al máximo.

— Eh… Neji… —sus mejillas se tiñeron de un tenue rojo.

— ¿Hmm?

— ¿Puedo… pedirte algo?

.*.*.*.*.

_10…_

_11…_

_12…_

Sumidos en la tranquilidad y el silencio de la tarde, sólo podían oír sus propias respiraciones.

_21…_

_22…_

_23…_

El joven Hyuuga estaba sentado, espalda recta, con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos descansando sobre éstas, manteniendo los ojos cerrados en un estado de completa relajación. A sus espaldas, su compañera de equipo repetía con dedicación la misma acción una y otra vez.

_34…_

_35…_

_36…_

Era suave, muy suave. Tenten lo podía sentir al pasarlo entre sus dedos. Tenía una suavidad deslumbrante. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

_40…_

_41…_

_42…_

Tenten comenzaba a sentir un poco de envidia. Era demasiado suave. _¡Condenadamente suave!_ Y no solamente eso. Sino que además, mientras continuaba haciendo lo que estaba haciendo, no había tenido ninguna dificultad, ninguna traba. ¡No podía ser tan perfecto!

_55…_

_56…_

_57…_

_58_. Fue en el número 58 que Tenten se detuvo, o mejor dicho, algo la detuvo. Ella sonrió, había encontrado un nudo. Trató de pasar el cepillo por el mismo lugar ejerciendo más fuerza pero el nudo se lo impidió, resultando como consecuencia en un gemido de dolor que escapó de los labios del chico.

— ¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que tu cabello no podía ser tan perfecto! —declaró victoriosa.

— ¡Ten más cuidado! —se quejó girando apenas la cabeza para mirarla a ella, quien estaba arrodillada detrás de él.

— Bueno, ahora voy a desenredarlo. Todavía faltan 42 cepilladas más —siendo lo más cuidadosa que pudo, desenredó el nudo. Luego echó su largo cabello para atrás, pasando su propia mano por la frente del chico para asegurarse de que no se le escapara ningún mechón; tocando, sin querer, la marca de maldición—. Lo siento —se disculpó con voz temerosa.

Fue un sutil contacto; sin embargo él se estremeció, si bien por un segundo— Está bien.

Tente sabía que esa era una zona delicada para Neji. De hecho, él nunca dejaba que alguien la vea, y menos tocarla. Fueron excepciones las dos veces que Tenten había visto el sello del pájaro enjaulado: la primera, en uno de sus entrenamientos cuando recién habían sido promovidos a Genin; y la segunda, el día que Neji peleó contra Naruto cuando él mismo decidió mostrar el sello en su frente y más tarde cuando ella fue a verlo en la habitación donde descansaba. Él nunca le había mencionado acerca de aquellos días, y eso Tenten no lo entendía. Como tampoco entendía por qué esta vez le había permitido verla y por qué no se había enfadado cuando ella tocó la marca de maldición. Aunque en realidad eso no le importaba demasiado ya que si Neji no se había molestado, significaba que él confiaba en ella, y con eso Tenten estaba más que conforme. Con eso, sentía que su deseo de a poco se cumplía.

— 100… terminé. ¿Ahora puedo hacerte peinados? —preguntó con una sonrisa infantil.

El Hyuuga enarcó una ceja— Dijiste que solamente ibas a cepillarlo.

Tenten tomó el oscuro cabello del chico nuevamente entre sus manos— Bueno, es tu culpa por tener un cabello tan hermoso.

La blanca piel del Hyuuga adquirió un tono rojizo a la vez que quitaba su cabello de las manos de la kunoichi para luego comenzar a vendar su frente.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó ella, y al instante, notó que Neji miraba el reloj de la pared— ¿Tienes que irte?

_Creo que ya es hora_— De hecho estaba pensando si… te gustaría ir a comer algo.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

— ¿Por qué no lo diría en serio?

Tenten alzó los hombros— No lo sé. No es tu estilo.

Neji se cruzó de brazos— ¿Quieres ir o no?

Ella rió mientras lo empujaba por la espalda en dirección a la puerta— Claro que sí. ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!

Fueron al Barbe-Q donde Neji sabía que los estaban esperando. La expresión de sorpresa de Tenten cuando todos exclamaron "feliz cumpleaños" fue única. Sakura, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Kakashi, Kurenai y Asuma; incluso la hermana menor de Hinata, Hanabi; y por supuesto, Lee y Gai. Todos felicitándola por su décimo sexto cumpleaños. Después de comer, Hanabi trajo el pastel y entonces Tenten pidió un deseo. Mientras comían el pastel, Lee le dio a Tenten dos peluches enormes: un panda y un conejo.

— Le pedí al vendedor que me diera el peluche más grande que tuviera y me mostró estos dos. Y como no sabía cuál sería el mejor para tu regalo, decidí regalarte los dos.

— ¡Ambos son muy tiernos, gracias Lee!

— Después de fallar cocinando tres pasteles —agregó Neji.

— Neji…

La castaña rió a carcajadas— ¡Apuesto a que se te quemaron por tus llamas de la juventud! —bromeó ella.

— Algo así… —admitió Lee— Entonces, ¿te gustó nuestra fiesta sorpresa?

— ¡Me encantó! —dijo abrazando a sus dos amigos— Gracias muchachos.

Entonces Lee miró a su compañero y alzando el pulgar, acompañado de una sonrisa, dijo— ¡Misión cumplida!

— ¿Misión? ¿Qué misión? —preguntó ella confundida.

— Nada. No le hagas caso.

.*.*.*.*.

La noche estaba fresca por lo que Tenten tuvo que ponerse un pijama de manga larga para no tener frío. Contempló el cielo nocturno a través de la ventana de su cuarto. Una genuina sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. Había sido un hermoso día, el mejor cumpleaños, de eso estaba segura. Abrazó al panda de peluche contra sí y luego desplazó la vista hacia su derecha donde el otro peluche, el conejo, estaba sobre su cama.

— Muy bien. Hora de dormir.

Se acostó con los dos peluches pensando en todas las sorpresas que había tenido ese día. Sin imaginarse que recibiría otra…

A los pocos minutos de haberse acostado, escuchó que algo golpeaba contra la ventana. Frotándose un ojo, caminó hasta ahí y entonces abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. De inmediato abrió la ventana.

— ¿Ne-Neji?

— No me di cuenta que estabas durmiendo, no quería molestarte. Si quieres vengo otro día.

— No, está bien. Recién me había acostado. ¿Sucedió algo?

— ¿Puedo entrar?

Tenten se dio cuenta del frío que hacía afuera— Ah disculpa. Entra, entra —una vez que entró, ella cerró la ventana—. Dime, ¿qué pasó Neji?

— No pasó nada —diciendo esto, Neji se agachó tomando el bolso que traía en el hombro—. Tengo algo para ti.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces antes de arrodillarse frente a él— ¿Para mí?

Sacó una caja del interior de su bolso y se la entregó a Tenten. Era una caja negra con bordes dorados. La chica se cubrió la boca totalmente asombrada.

— ¡Neji! Tú no… N-No puedo creerlo.

— Ábrela.

Y Tenten así lo hizo, encontrándose con un par de kodachi envueltas cuidadosamente en una fina tela.

— Son más hermosas que cuando las vi en la tienda. Son perfectas —su rostro se iluminó de pura felicidad, y eso provocó que una sonrisa apareciera en el rostro del Hyuuga.

— Feliz cumpleaños.

La chica le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora, solamente para él. Y sin dudarlo depositó un beso en su mejilla y lo abrazó rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos— Te lo agradezco mucho, Neji.

Tenten estaba inmensamente feliz. _Mi deseo se hizo realidad_. Había pedido un único deseo. Su deseo se estaba cumpliendo: estar cada vez más cerca de Neji.

Manteniendo el abrazo, Tenten susurró— Neji… ¿Puedo cepillar tu cabello otra vez?

— Hn… de acuerdo.

Se aferró a él con más intensidad soltando una risita— Iré a preparar un poco de té.

* * *

><p><em>(*) Recordarán que la <strong>Kusarigama<strong> es un arma que consta de una hoz unida a una cadena con un peso de hierro en el extremo, la cual usó Tenten en la pelea contra su clon._

_Las **Kodachi** con dos espadas cortas, miden aproximadamente 60cm cada una._

_Ambas armas son japonesas._


End file.
